brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Atlantis Creatures
This is a list of creatures in order of appearance from the Atlantis theme. Monster Crab The Monster Crab is one of the guardians of Atlantis and attacks with its claws or by running into enemies. It can also walk sideways, dig into the seafloor and swim. Its weakness is that it is unable to get free when trapped in a giant crab cage. It guards the Atlantis Crab Key. It is colored Black and Orange. Guardian of the Deep The Guardian of the Deep is a gigantic black shark that lives deep beneath the ocean nearby Atlantis with a posable jaw and tail. It guards the red shark key. Giant Squid The Giant Squid guards the sunken temple ruins within the deep sea and the Squid Key of Atlantis. It resembles a kraken from legend, it has posable teeth, two rubber and four plastic tentacles. Unlike squids and octopi the Atlantis Giant Squid has six tentacles instead of eight. Cage Squid The Cage Squid guards the Squid Key of Atlantis alongside the Giant Squid. It is a white cephalapod made up of 26 pieces. It's tentacles can be formed into a cage to trap minifigures. Atlantis Ray Atlantis Rays from Atlantis are black manta ray like creatures that are ridden by Manta Warriors for a faster trip. The Rays have two glowing stingers. Shadow Snapper The Shadow Snapper is a large black turtle like leviathan that guards the Turtle Key of Atlantis. It has green spikes on it's rough shell. The Shadow Snapper has humanoid hands with long, white claws. It has posable jaw and limbs. It also has a long lizard like tail. Deep Sea Striker The Deep Sea Striker is a large black and orange underwater scorpion. It has six posable mandibles, six legs, two giant claws, and a long tail with two stingers. It protects the green Manta Ray Key of Atlantis. Mouse Snake The Mouse Snake is a large, long, black and yellow eel like creature that dwells at the bottom of the ocean guarding the Shark Key of Atlantis. It has sixteen yellow spikes on it's long rough tail, it's possable jaw consists of four large teeth to snatch the Key. It also has large black fins and red eyes. Angler The Angler is a large angelrfish with eight large sharp teeth to bite it's foes.It is uniquely green and not black like all the other creatures.It has a large posable jaw, a lure, two large blue eyes, and posable fins. It guards an Atlantis treasure chest with a golden helmet and two gems. Crustacean The Crustacean guards the sunken Temple of Atlantis. It is a large and long crab like creature with six legs and two claws. It also has two orange stingers alongside it's tail. Octopus The Octopus is a black eight legged cephlapod that dwells in Atlantis. It has four sharp teeth and two green eyes. It guards the Shark Key of Atlantis. It is made up from 41 pieces. Piranha The Piranha of Atlantis is a large black and green fish with a large, posable bottom jaw with four teeth. It has two posable fins it uses to swim with. It has two red eyes and no top jaw. It guards the Squid Key and is made up of 45 pieces. Category:Atlantis